In the processing and packaging of semiconductor devices, ultrasonic bonding (e.g., wire bonding, ribbon bonding, etc.) continues to be a widely used method of providing electrical interconnection between two locations within a package (e.g., between a die pad of a semiconductor die and a lead of a leadframe). For example, ribbon bonding machines are used to form ribbon interconnections between respective locations to be electrically interconnected. The upper terminal end of a bonding tool is, in many instances, configured to be engaged in a transducer (e.g., an ultrasonic transducer) of a ribbon bonding system which causes the bonding tool to vibrate upon bonding.
In providing interconnection in solar cell applications (e.g., crystalline silicon solar cells, thin film solar cells, etc.), techniques such as soldering or conductive adhesive bonding are used to electrically connect adjacent cells, to collect electricity from multiple cells, etc.
In certain applications, problems have occurred related to the bonding tool sticking to the bonded ribbon. That is, after a bond has been formed it is desired to raise the bonding tool above the bonded ribbon. If the bonding tool is stuck to (or otherwise bonded to) the ribbon material, during the lifting of the tool damage to the ribbon (or other portion of the solar substrate) may occur. For example, ribbon material stuck to the tool may pull off from the substrate, and may further tear (or otherwise damage) adjacent portions of the surrounding substrate.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide improved ultrasonic bonding systems and methods of use.